A Boy And His Killer Robot Bear
by XxXUn0r1g1Na1-NaM3XxX
Summary: FIRST: I'd just like to say that the limit of 4 main characters is STUPID! SCREW THAT! SECOND: This is a lot more serious than the last one, hence the edgy cover "Art" THIRD: If you are offended by anything at all in this glorious crackfiction, please tell me. I will be happy to know I offended you. FOURTH: The third one in this series will hopefully be better. FIFTH: ( ʖ )


**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "THE TITLE THAT EXCEEDED THE CHARACTER LIMIT. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT YET, GO READ IT.**

 **POST-WRITING NOTES (NO SPOILERS):**

 **THIS ONE WAS MUCH MORE SERIOUS THAN THE LAST ONE, AND I FEEL LIKE IT LOST ITS CHARM. I WILL BE FIXING THIS IN THE NEXT ONE, HOWEVER IF YOU ARE UNSATISFIED BY THE LACK OF COMEDY, TRY PASTING THE EVIL SPELL INTO GOOGLE TRANSLATE. PSYCH! IT'S HORRIBLY IMMATURE AND PAINFULLY UNFUNNY. SUCKER.**

 **ALSO, I BUTCHER SMIKE'S CONSTANT MILKING LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW. THAT OUGHT TO PISS A FEW PEOPLE OFF.**

Nightmare Cupcake sat on the raised tray, chanting the spell.

 _"_ _ **A**_ _ **sinum genae oculique gustabunt sicut stercus in lignum unum spirantem torreri in gehennam ignis similis canes comedunt ianthinis!"**_

The shoebox burst open to reveal a twitching gold creature, hissing loudly. "Is that you?" It managed __to stutter. "Yes, Plushtrap. It is I, Nightmare Cupcake! I have brought you here because the boy named Joe Bloggs and the obnoxious bear nobody likes are gone! With them gone, I cannot sacrifice them to open the portal to the OC world! Once I do that, the earth is DOOMED! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're insane!" Toy Chica slapped him off the tray and kicked him down the trapdoor hole. Plushtrap leapt at her, but she ducked and karate chopped him in the head so hard he crumpled to the ground. She jumped out of the closed window, suffering many bad cuts, then limped away. "NOOOOOOO!" Plushtrap leapt out of the window at Toy Chica, but Nightmare Chica's Dora The Explorer singing was so bad he landed on his face, wishing he didn't have rabbit ears. Toy Chica limped away as fast as she could, leaving Nightmare Chica to eat dirt and sing Dora The Explorer.

Joe Bloggs was getting tired of the muffled screams. Nightmare Freddy said they shouldn't go down to the cabin in case it was a trap, but Joe Bloggs was fed up. He grabbed a rifle and before Nightmare Freddy could stop him, he swaggered down the stairs like an edgy teenager. He kicked open the door to the cabin and pointed his gun at the blue thing inside. When he got closer, he realised it was Toy Bonnie, who had been tied up and gagged for so long he'd grown a beard for the sheer convenience of the plot. Joe Bloggs ripped off the gag. "Talk."

"Thank goodness you're here!" He gasped. "Foxy had me down here for years!"

"I can see why. Your voice is insanely annoying." Joe Bloggs put the gag back on Toy Bonnie, opened the window, and threw him out to face a 200 metre drop. "The screaming stopped!" He shouted up to the deck. "There was some really annoying guy who I chucked out of the window!"

"Thanks." Said Nightmare Freddy, who was behind him. "Now we don't have to sleep in hammocks."

Toy Chica had no idea where she was, all she knew was she was in immense pain. Every step was like a point-blank shotgun blast to the kneecap, and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. The town was in the middle of the woods, and she had gone into the woods and walked for what seemed like years. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHH!" Toy Bonnie landed right in front of her. The impact caused his entire body to cave in, wires and crossbeams sticking out of his deformed face, an eye hanging out by a single wire, shooting sparks. "H-help me. Plea- The sound cut off and the obnoxious blue creature went limp. Toy Chica shook him and he managed to say: "Flying ship. Above us. Some kid did thi..." Then he exploded in a shower of sparks that reached the clouds.

"Did you see that?!" Yelled Nightmare Freddy. "Hell yeah! Do you think it could be a signal?" Asked Joe Bloggs. "Yeah! Let's go check it out." Said Nightmare Freddy, turning the _Fanfiction_ around. As they got closer, Joe Bloggs had a look through a telescope. "It's Toy Chica!" He yelled. Nightmare Freddy landed the _Fanfiction_ and lowered the gangplank. "Thank God you're here!" Said Toy Chica, breathing a sigh of relief. "They're probably after me! Help me up and I'll explain when we've lifted off!"

Nightmare Cupcake was not happy. "She's going to tell them! We have to move!" They had been spying on Toy Chica using a haunted TV, who they paid 5 Pop Tarts a minute. "Got it." Said Plushtrap. "Get in." He pulled the dust cover off of a huge model tank, about 8 feet long. "Can it fly?" asked Nightmare Cupcake. "Oh, it can fly." Answered Plushtrap. He leapt into it and it morphed into a fighter plane. Nightmare Cupcake jumped into the cockpit with Plushtrap. The haunted TV floated in as well. "Let's get out of here." Laughed Plushtrap, and the jet zoomed out of the smashed window. "Remember," said Nightmare Cupcake. "We only need the kid and the bear for the ritual back home. We can kill Toy Chica while we're there."

"We need someone death itself fears." Said Joe Bloggs. "Someone like Chuck Norris. He lives in these woods, and I found a map to his house. It's crazy, but it's worth a shot."

"We don't have a choice." Replied Nighmare Freddy. "But just for the record, your plan sucks major- BLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLAM! Bulletholes peppered the deck. Joe Bloggs looked up and saw the fighter plane. "Nightmare Freddy, Toy Chica, Get to the cannons!" He yelled, grabbing a rifle. They ran down the stairs, Toy Chica still with a slight limp from the glass, despite all the medical attention. BOOM! Joe Bloggs hit the cockpit as the plane was turning around. It faced him, and he saw what Toy Chica had described as "Plushtrap" about to hit the button on the joystick that would end his life. He squeezed his eyes shut, but instead of bullets tearing through his flesh, he felt a hand grab his shirt collar. His eyes opened and he saw Plushtrap's ugly face right in front of him. He swung a fist, connecting with Plushtrap's chin, then squeezed into the mini cockpit, kicking out Nightmare Cupcake. Plushtrap leapt at him, only to be rewarded with a backhand. Joe Bloggs swooped down and rained bullets on the 2 villans. He drove a bullet through Plushtrap's head, then focused on Nightmare Cupcake, but before he could let the bullets fly a massive TV smashed into the back of his head. His vision faded to black as he fell out of the cockpit, spiralling into unconsiousness before he could land.

Joe Bloggs woke up in a clean, white room, on what seemed like a hospital bed. A tall man in a lab coat stood over him, his face obscured by a gas mask. He held a bonesaw in one hand and a syringe in the other. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "My name," He answered, "Is Smike. Prepare for your money extraction."

"Money extraction?! What is that supposed to mean? What is this place!?" He tried to get up, but he realized his wrists and ankles were bound to the bed by metal braces. He looked to his left. Nightmare Cupcake was sawn in half, money all over the floor where blood would normally be. He looked right. Nightmare Freddy was cut open in the way Nightmare Cupcake was. Then he heard the moaning. The terrible moaning that suggested they were still alive. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Screamed Joe Bloggs. "They will be stitched back up and cut open again, for more money." He replied, sickeningly calm. "As will you, after you are cut open" Smike stuck the syringe into Joe Bloggs' arm, the gold liquid rushing into his bloodstream. Then the bonesaw dug into Joe Bloggs' flesh, and a scream escaped from his lips.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
